worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Cars Wiki:Timeline
The timeline on this article shows events in the history of the ''Cars'' series. 1925: *January 26 - Paul Newman is born. *February 17 - Hal Holbrook is born. 1926: *October 18 - Chuck Berry is born. *December 24 - Witold Pyrkosz is born. 1927: *June 8 - Jerry Stiller is born. 1928: *February 22 - Paul Dooley is born. 1929: *July 5 - Katherine Helmond is born. *September 20 - Anne Meara is born. 1930: *October 24 - Jack Angel is born. 1931: *June 28 - Junior Johnson is born. *July 2 - Robert Ito is born. 1933: *March 14 - Michael Caine is born. 1934: *July 28 - Bud Luckey is born. *September 20 - Sophia Loren is born. 1937: *January 30 - Vanessa Redgrave is born. *May 12 - George Carlin is born. *June 28 - Tom Magliozzi is born. *July 2 - Richard Petty is born. 1938: *January 2 - Mickie McGowan is born. *July 30 - Michael Bell is born. *October 23 - H. A. Wheeler is born. 1939: *May 26 - Brent Musburger is born. *June 9 - David Hobbs is born. *September 18 - Fred Willard is born. *October 27 - John Cleese is born. 1940: *February 28 - Mario Andretti is born. *June 1 - René Auberjonois is born. *October 16 - Barry Corbin is born. 1941: *June 2 - Stacy Keach is born. *August 4 - Martin Jarvis is born. *November 23 - Franco Nero is born. 1942: *March 6 - Lynda Petty is born. 1943: *November 28 - Randy Newman is born. 1944: *October 8 - Dale Dye is born. 1945: *October 7 - Michael Wallis is born. 1946: *March 12 - Frank Welker is born. *June 19 - Jennifer Darling is born. *July 13 - Cheech Marin is born. 1947: *January 10 - Ivar Brogger is born. *February 5 - Darrell Waltrip is born. *April 6 - John Ratzenberger is born. *November 13 - Joe Mantegna is born. *December 17 - Wes Studi is born. 1948: *March 12 - James Taylor is born. *March 14 - Billy Crystal is born. *July 12 - Susan Blu is born. 1949: *February 22 - Niki Lauda is born. *March 16 - Erik Estrada is born. *March 30 - Ray Magliozzi is born. *November 25 - Mike Joy is born. 1950: *April 28 - Jay Leno is born. *November 28 - Ed Harris is born. 1951: *July 9 - Chris Cooper is born. *July 18 - Margo Martindale is born. *July 23 - Edie McClurg is born. *July 28 - Danny Mann is born. *September 5 - Michael Keaton is born. *November 20 - Rodger Bumpass is born. 1952: *March 2 - Laraine Newman is born. *March 22 - Bob Costas is born. *May 20 - Sherry Lynn is born. *June 20 - John Goodman is born. *July 1 - Brian George is born. *November 14 - Bill Farmer is born. *November 15 - Randy Savage is born. 1953: *June 13 - Tim Allen is born. *November 27 - Curtis Armstrong is born. 1954: *March 7 - Adrian Ochoa is born. *April 27 - John Cygan is born. *June 14 - Jan Rabson is born. *September 13 - Isiah Whitlock Jr. is born. 1955: *August 3 - Corey Burton is born. *November 24 - Craig Good is born. 1956: *March 11 - Rob Paulsen is born. *July 9 - Tom Hanks is born. *November 10 - Sinbad is born. *November 22 - Richard Kind is born. 1957: *January 12 - John Lasseter is born. *January 25 - Jenifer Lewis is born. *February 28 - John Turturro is born. *March 9 - Mark Mancina is born. *March 23 - Teresa Ganzel is born. *March 28 - Paul Eiding is born. *August 26 - Ray Evernham is born. 1958: *May 23 - Lea DeLaria is born. *April 29 - Brad Lewis is born. *June 22 - Bruce Campbell is born. 1959: *March 24 - Lloyd Sherr is born. *December 31 - Val Kilmer is born. 1960: *March 13 - Joe Ranft is born. *April 11 - Jeremy Clarkson is born. *April 14 - Brad Garrett is born. *June 2 - Kyle Petty is born. *December 15 - Jan Nilsson is born. 1961: *January 13 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus is born. *January 18 - Bob Peterson is born. *September 22 - Bonnie Hunt is born. *October 1 - Steve Purcell is born. *October 8 - Jon Stevens is born. 1962: *February 7 - Eddie Izzard is born. *February 11 - Sheryl Crow is born. *June 5 - Jeff Garlin is born. *July 19 - Anthony Edwards is born. *July 20 - Carlos Alazraqui is born. *August 31 - Dee Bradley Baker is born. *September 8 - Thomas Kretschmann is born. *October 26 - Cary Elwes is born. 1963: *January 4 - Dave Foley is born. *February 12 - John Michael Higgins is born. *February 17 - Larry the Cable Guy is born. *June 6 - Jason Isaacs is born. *December 23 - Jess Harnell is born. 1964: *January 6 - Colin Cowherd is born. *March 8 - Bob Bergen is born. *April 24 - Cedric the Entertainer is born. *October 25 - Kevin Michael Richardson is born. *November 14 - Patrick Warburton is born. *December 8 - Teri Hatcher is born. 1965: *March 24 - Peter Jacobson is born. *April 16 - Jon Cryer is born. *July 26 - Jeremy Piven is born. *September 12 - Oliver Kalkofe is born. *December 3 - Andrew Stanton is born. 1966: *April 28 - Sig Hansen is born. *July 18 - Lori Alan is born. 1967: *January 26 - Bryan Callen is born. *June 25 - Audrey Wasilewski is born. *July 7 - Tom Kristensen is born. *July 16 - Jonathan Adams is born. *October 10 - Michael Giacchino is born. *November 9 - Guido Quaroni is born. 1968: *March 21 - Greg Ellis is born. *September 28 - Mika Häkkinen is born. *November 18 - Owen Wilson is born. 1969: *January 3 - Michael Schumacher is born. *July 20 - Jeffrey M. Howard is born. *Unknown Date - Jim Capobianco is born. 1970: *January 28 - Junichi Kajioka is born. *March 3 - Julie Bowen is born. *May 30 - Ferrell Barron is born. *June 19 - David Croft is born. *November 2 - Victor Navone is born. *December 21 - Jamie Theakston is born. 1971: *January 15 - Regina King is born. *March 5 - Torbin Xan Bullock is born. *March 27 - Nathan Fillion is born. *April 3 - James Seymour Brett is born. *April 9 - Jacques Villeneuve is born. *April 23 - Teresa Gallagher is born. *August 4 - Jeff Gordon is born. *September 15 - Colleen O'Shaughnessey is born. *November 15 - Danny Pardo is born. *December 1 - Emily Mortimer is born. 1972: *January 30 - Jennifer Hale is born. *February 26 - Keith Ferguson is born. *March 18 - Dane Cook is born. *April 15 - Lou Romano is born. *October 28 - Brad Paisley is born. 1973: *January 14 - Giancarlo Fisichella is born. *February 12 - Tara Strong is born. *May 25 - Jossara Jinaro is born. *August 24 - Grey DeLisle is born. 1974: *February 13 - Robbie Williams is born. *July 13 - Jarno Trulli is born. *October 10 - Dale Earnhardt, Jr. is born. *November 6 - Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi is born. *December 27 - Masi Oka is born. 1975: *April 15 - Elissa Knight is born. *August 11 - Roger Craig Smith is born. 1976: *January 21 - Emma Bunton is born. *July 23 - Shannon Spake is born. *July 15 - Gabriel Iglesias is born. 1977: *January 31 - Kerry Washington is born. *October 16 - John Mayer is born. 1978: *January 29 - Jarosław Kuźniar is born. *May 10 - Corri English is born. 1979: *January 1 - Pixar Animation Studios, the creator of Cars, is founded as Graphics Group. *January 6 - Cristela Alonzo is born. 1980: *July 10 - Claudia Leitte is born. 1981: *January 7 - Anna Dereszowska is born. *March 8 - Justin Wright is born. *May 20 - Mark Winterbottom is born. *July 29 - Fernando Alonso is born. *August 8 - Valerie LaPointe is born. *August 18 - Memo Rojas, Jr. is born. 1982: *July 18 - Priyanka Chopra is born. 1984: *September 8 - Vitaly Petrov is born. 1985: *January 7 - Lewis Hamilton is born. *January 29 - Jessica Marais is born. 1986: *February 3 - Pixar is funded by Apple. *August 28 - Armie Hammer is born. 1987: *July 3 - Sebastian Vettel is born. 1991: *December 19 - Jorge Blanco is born. 1992: *January 7 - Daniel Suárez is born. 1993: *October 8 - Darrell "Bubba" Wallace Jr. is born. *December 31 - Ryan Blaney is born. 1995: *November 28 - Chase Elliott is born. 1997: *November 10 - Emerson Tenney is born. 1998: *July 24 - Daniel Okeefe is born. 2004: *November 5 - The ''Cars'' Teaser Trailer gets aired for the first time. 2005: *August 16 - Joe Ranft dies in a car accident, which was during the making of Cars. 2006: *May 11 - The Cars Diecast Line is released to markets. *June 6 - Cars: The Video Game and Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures are released. *June 9 - Cars hits theatres nationwide. *November 7 - the Cars DVD is released, including the feature film and a new short, Mater and the Ghostlight. 2007: *June 9 - Cars Quatre Roues Rallye is opened at Disneyland Paris. *September 25 - Cars Ultimate Ride DVD is released exclusively to Walmart stores. *October 30 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released. *November 6 - Cars is released on Blu-ray, including the Car Finder game. 2008: *March 18 - Justin Wright dies of a heart attack. *June 22 - George Carlin dies of heart disease. *September 26 - Paul Newman dies of lung cancer. *October 27 - Rescue Squad Mater premieres on Disney Channel. *October 28 - Mater the Greater premieres on Disney Channel. *October 29 - El Materdor premieres on Disney Channel. *October 6 - The World of Cars Online test track is put online. *December 12 - Tokyo Mater is theatrically released, in front of Disney's Bolt. 2009: *October 12 - Cars: Race-O-Rama is released. *November 20 - Unidentified Flying Mater airs on Disney Channel. *November 1 - The World of Cars Online beta opens. 2010: *June 29 - The World of Cars Online is officially launched. *July 30 - Monster Truck Mater airs on Disney Channel. *October 15 - Heavy Metal Mater makes its debut in the US, previously only available in international countries. *November 2 - The Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales DVD and Blu-ray are released, featuring two new shorts, Moon Mater and Mater Private Eye. *November 19 - The ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' video game is released. 2011: *April 12 - The Cars Blu-ray/DVD Combo-Pack is released. *May 20 - Randy Savage dies of cardiac arrhythmia while driving. *June 13 - World of Cars Wiki is launched. *June 21 - Cars 2: The Video Game is released. *June 24 - Cars 2 is theatrically released in the United States. *November 1 - Cars 2 is released on DVD and Blu-ray, and packaged with it is the new short Air Mater. 2012: *February 8 - The World of Cars Online closes. *February 21 - The sequel to the WOC online opens, called Cars Land Racers. *March 20 - Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure is released for the Xbox 360. *June 5 - Time Travel Mater airs on Disney Channel. *June 15 - Cars Land opens at Disney California Adventure. 2013: *January 1 - Cars Land gets its own float in the 2013 Rose Parade. *March 22 - Hiccups, Bugged and Spinning are aired. *August 6 - Planes: The Video Game is released. *August 9 - Planes is released to theatres. *August 18 - Disney Infinity is released. *October 29 - Cars is released on 3D Blu-ray Combo Pack. *November 19 - Planes is released on DVD, Blu-ray and 3D Blu-ray. 2014: *March 25 - Lynda Petty dies due to a long battle with cancer. *May 20 - The Radiator Springs 500½ is released on Disney Movies Anywhere. *July 18 - Planes: Fire & Rescue is released to theatres. *August 1 - The Radiator Springs 500½ is premiered on Disney Channel. *September 23 - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition is released. *October 9 - Cars: Fast as Lightning is released on mobile devices. *November 3 - Tom Magliozzi dies because of complications from Alzheimer's disease. *November 4 - Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game and the Planes: Fire & Rescue Blu-ray and DVD are released. 2015: *May 23 - Anne Meara dies. *June 28 - The Science Behind Pixar opens. *July 29 - Cars Daredevil Garage is released on iOS devices. *August 30 - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition is released. 2016: *January 10 - The Science Behind Pixar begins a national tour. *March 7 - Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters is opened at Cars Land. 2017: *March 18 - Chuck Berry dies from what was stated by a report to be natural causes, although a police call implies that it was a heart attack. *April 22 - Witold Pyrkosz dies. *May 13 - John Cygan dies from cancer. *June 13 - Cars 3: Driven to Win is released. *June 16 - Cars 3 is released in theatres. 2018: *February 24 - Bud Luckey dies from a stroke. *June 28 - DisneyToon Studios is shut down. 2019: *February 23 - Katherine Helmond dies from complications from Alzheimer's disease. *May 20 - Niki Lauda dies from a period of ill health. *December 20 - Junior Johnson dies from Alzheimer's disease. Category:Browse